


Angel of Avalon

by Matthew1972



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthew1972/pseuds/Matthew1972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe Merlin has managed to save Arthur's life and instead he is the one send off to Avalon. Heartbroken and bound to the afterworld his life takes a new spiritual turn on the nights the moon shines bright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of Avalon

In the pale light of the full moon Lake Avalon glistened with silvery drops of water. A gentle autumn breeze made the water ripple in the night. Time seemed to have come to a near stand still at the tranquil sound of lazy waves lapping onto the shore. The restless angel who walked along the shore tried to find solace in the calming sight all around him, but nights never brought him any comfort. Where the world found rest in the darkness his mind only remembered the day he had fallen and was torn away from his other half.

Merlin stopped walking to stare across the lake to the island in the distance. A tower rose upwards into the night sky. It was the gateway to Avalon, where he was now bound to and where he had to return to before dawn or he'd be forever lost. Merlin shivered in the cold of the night as he recalled the day he closed his eyes to the mortal life he once had.

_Destiny had brought him to Camlann at the side of his other half, King Arthur. The young king had once been an arrogant prince, but somehow the royal prat got under his skin. In fact he'd wormed his way into Merlin's heart so deeply they'd become soulmates. In silence they even shared the royal bed and made love well into the night whenever they could, but sadly it was never meant to last._

_Druid prophecies foretold Arthur's demise at the hands of a young, misguided druid and it was said it was up to him to protect the future of all of Albion. Emrys, they called him as they put all the crushing weight of fate onto his shoulders. It was up to him to stand by the King's side and protect him with all he had…_

Well, he had succeeded, hadn't he? Arthur still walked the earth, because at the very last possible moment Merlin had stopped the sword that was supposed to fell him and took it into his own heart. The blinding pain, the pained shout of his lover and the look of utter shock in the bright blue eyes of the man destined to kill the King were the everlasting images of his final moments edged firmly onto his brain.

Merlin clasped the silver necklace tighter in his hand. The golden ring dangling from it glistened in the moonlight, but he didn't notice it. All he could feel was the connection he once shared with the owner of it. Did Arthur even realise he still had it?

_Short before the battle began the King had gifted it to him, promising it was only for safekeeping until the fight was won. Tears had rolled across Merlin's cheeks as he knew the outcome was supposed to be far paler, but Arthur had not wanted to listen and instead they shared a passionate kiss of good luck. The ring was worn under his tunic for the day where it remained as he was sent off to Avalon, now a month ago._

Lost in his thoughts Merlin kept staring over the water towards his new home, Avalon. If he had been more alert he would have seen the man stumble out of the forest some hundred yards away. But instead of noticing how the man faltered at the sight of him he let his mind travel across the lake.

The after world of Avalon was nothing like he suspected. Merlin found himself gifted with a pair of wings of the purest white feathers and the freedom to roam the shores of the lake when the moon shone brightly. Only those with a soul free of darkness and a heart filled with nothing but goodness were given the chance to watch over those they left behind, or so he was told. Merlin wondered how he could be this guardian angel the elders spoke of when Camelot and Arthur were so far away from these shores. Why did he have to be bound to these waters? It made no sense…

"Merlin!" An all too familiar shout echoed in his mind.

With a grin he rolled his eyes at himself when he almost expected to receive a list of chores longer than his arm. It was silly how he could even think fondly of the many times his lover piled work upon him. They always bantered, calling each other every insult they could think of and never quite meaning them. With them the truth was beyond spoken words. It was all in the way they looked at each other, or when they made love behind closed doors.

"Is that really you?"

The softer asked question pierced into his pensive mood, shattering it in a million pieces as it made way for a spark of hope. "Arthur?"

Merlin turned towards the sound of the hesitant voice and stared straight into the eyes of the man he thought he would never see again. There was a hint of amusement shining from beyond the turmoil of emotions.

"You're an angel…" Amusement made way for confusion and then Arthur reached out to ruffle his hair, "You idiot."

"Prat", Merlin responded automatically while he let himself be pulled against the solid chest. "Missed you", he whispered as tears filled his eyes. When arms wrapped around him he sighed as he let his tears fall.

For a while they stood together, uncaring who saw them and unaware of how much time passed. Then Arthur pulled away to lock eyes with Merlin, who grinned at the way the king remained speechless. "How did you know to come here tonight?"

A little embarrassed Arthur looked down when he admitted, "I heard you call to me in my dreams."

Merlin was about to make a remark, but Arthur shook his head. "Shut up?", he guessed instead. Arthur confirmed it with a nod and a wide smile on his face.

Looking up to the sky Merlin saw the pale moon shine down. He knew time was running out on them as inevitably dawn would come. "Arthur, I don't have long in this world. Avalon calls as soon as night ends. I will be back though a moon cycle from now, will you be here?"

"Always", Arthur nodded before he grinned and pulled him close once more. Lips found his earlobe, licking playfully before Arthur whispered, "I bet there is still time to do this."

Warm hands reached out to stroke the wings on his back. Softly they threaded through the feathers, making Merlin shiver with need. "So soft", Arthur whispered as he let one of his hands travel around to the bared chest.

With a moan Merlin let his eyes glow golden with magic, a spell to undress them both tumbling from his lips. He was rewarded with a naughty grin and a hand wrapping around him. The long time apart had him hard embarrassingly fast, but Merlin could not care less. All he was wrapped up in was the feeling of Arthur's solid, naked body against him.

Like one they tumbled onto the ground, lying side by side in the long grass. Eager kisses, hungry touches and endless teasing had Merlin reduced to a wanton mess of need in no time. Every nerve ending in his body screamed in pleasure. "Please… I need… more." The nonsense words fell from his lips with every kiss Arthur placed on his lower back.

For one heartbeat Arthur pulled away, but before Merlin could complain spit slicked fingers wrapped around his hips. "On your knees", Arthur instructed in a lust filled voice. The deep sound made Merlin comply without any hesitation. Gosh, he wanted this so bad he was shivering with anticipation.

When finally Arthur slipped all the way inside with the carefully held back need of his own Merlin felt his heart heal. Maybe they would not have long this moon cycle, but there were many more to come. Thrusting back against him Merlin met Arthur on each move. Like one they soared higher and higher until they collapsed together in sheer bliss.

Lying wrapped up in Arthur's arms Merlin waited until his heart stopped pounding and he'd gathered his breath. Kissing a sleeping Arthur once more on the cheek he said a quiet goodbye, "Until next time." It was a promise to them both.

From Avalon he watched as Arthur awoke and glanced across the water. The forlorn look made way for a whisper and a promising look of newfound courage, "I will be back, Merlin."

With tears in his eyes Merlin stared out over the lake long after Arthur was gone. In his hand was the necklace and the ring dangling from it. With a sigh he put it around his neck before he turned and walked into Avalon to join his fellow angels in their slumber. Next moon they'd all rise again to be there for the one they guarded through life. Merlin could not wait to be with Arthur once more, but at least until then his dreams would be sweet.


End file.
